Shadow and Ice
by Chips Dip
Summary: CH 4 UP! A new hedgehog appears on the planet Mobius. She has strange powers of ice and speed. Sonic seems to take a liking for her much to Amy's dislike and Shadow seems to know her. PLZ R&R. Rated for safety.
1. Prologue

**Okay this is just a nice short beginning for my story. Trust me…it's…very short. But I will make sure that my other chapters will be longer. Now do plz R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, I think Sega does…too bad eh? Lol. :D**

_Shadow and Ice_  
**-Prologue- **

-At the Arc

_Maria Robotnic kneeled, looked into the tube-like chamber which held her grandfather's latest experiment. She's so beautiful… she thought a gentle smile playing on her lips. With her small pale hand she lightly touched the surface of the tank caressing it. I can't wait for you to awaken… _

_Her smile suddenly turned into a frown. "But…what would it feel like…to have no past…?" she asked herself, "Is that how Shadow feels like?"_

_"Maria…?" a voice from behind her called softly._

_The girl turned toward the owner of the voice, Shadow. "You shouldn't be out this late you know. The professor wouldn't like it."_

_"Shadow?" Maria said softly, almost in a whisper, "I know…and I'm sorry. But I just wanted to check on her…" Her smile was soft and yet sad._

_"Maria…" He stepped into the light, allowing her to see his dark features clearly. "What's wrong?"_

_Suddenly she looked into his crimson eyes with her sad blue ones. "Shadow, what is it like to live without a past? To know that you are only a mere experiment? A project?" She gazed at the sleeping figure inside the glass tank with unshed tears._

_Shadow flashed a small, rarely seen smile at Maria. It was just like her to be concerned. He took her hands in his gloved ones. "Don't worry about her Maria…the professor told me not to tell you this but…the, experiment…is weak, so he gave it support with the power of the chaos emeralds. So you see, there is nothing to worry about." _

_Then his expression changed as did the subject. "As for your question…I do not care for a past…" He paused. "But I cannot say the same for her…it will be her own decision."_

_Maria smiled. "Thank you, Shadow…for everything…" With that she left the room._

_Now it was Shadow's turn to look into the glass-lidded tank. His blood red eyes went wide at what he saw. The female hedgehog was awake and stared right back at him with eyes the color of the purest blue._

_Your not supposed to be awake yet… he thought._

_A light sweet sounding voice that was not his own sounded in his head. _I'm not?_ It asked._

_Shadow stared at the girl inside the tank. It seemed that she was talking to him inside his head. "No…" he whispered aloud, "Not yet…"_

_She seemed to hear him. _Then what am I to do? _she asked with unmoving lips. _

_Go back… he answered her in his thoughts, Go back to sleep._

_Through the glass that kept them apart she smiled at him with her blue tinted lips and lay back down. With one last look at Shadow her eyes closed into her deep slumber until she was awakened, yet, a small smile still played on her face._

_As he started to leave, that same sweet voice whispered in his head, _by the way…my name…is Miya…"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**So did ya guys like it? I hoping you did…but even if you didn't, plz do still review. I happily accept criticism, for it is a big step toward improvement. **

**And to those of you who have already read my first chapter: I added this prologue because I thought it would advertise better than my first chapter. Do you think I did okay? Was Maria or Shadow too OOC? I hope not.**

**And if you thought it was too short…I already told you it was going to be.**

**Plz REVIEW! And tell me yur thoughts! I welcomed bad reviews too! **

**-Sincerely, Miya!**


	2. Miya

**Hellooooooooooo, people! It's me again, Miya! Okay you guys, this is like the very, VERY first fanfic I ever wrote. It was down on paper like about three to four years ago. Back then I didn't know much about Sonic…so this is a WAY revised version. I will also be putting on the original after I write the revised one. On the same chapter of course. And this first chapter is kinda weird…so plz be patient with me. Well enjoy & don't forget to REVIEW! heehee! P **

_**Warning: LOTS of fan characters involved**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Sega does. If I did, there would be much more characters._**

_Shadow and Ice_

**-Chapter 1-**

Miya Keitaro thought of how the first week of being a sophomore turned out. _It's totally hardcore, _She thought miserably, _I failed that stupid pop quiz yesterday, I made the new kid totally hate me, and to top it all off, that hotshot Derrick won't stop asking me out…_Miya sighed deciding to look at the bright side of things; _At least the week is finally over. _As she headed toward her locker at the end of the hallway, Miya felt an all too familiar arm wrap itself around her shoulder.

"Hello…Derrick," Miya grind her teeth together to keep from yelling out as she stuffed her books into her locker, "Something you need?"

"Yeah," he tightened his grip around her shoulder making her wince from discomfort and flashed his so-called dashing smile, "You and me…and the dance next week." He let his hand drop to his side and looked into her pure blue eyes. "So? What do you say? Yes? I knew it! No lady on earth can resist Derrick Braun!" He looked so proud of himself; Miya almost felt it would be too much of a hit to turn him down-_almost_.

"Gee, Derrick…hehe," she slightly backed away and shut her locker door, "That's really nice of you and it sounds so much fun and all but…hehe, but you know…I'm no lady…and it turns out that I already have a date to the dance!" Miya quickly grabbed a guy passing by, by the arm and hugged him tightly. The boy happened to be Richard Carnig, who also happened to be the biggest computer geek in the whole high school(A/N: yeah, yeah typical I know).

"Carnig?" asked a Derrick who was clearly confused. "You're going out with nerd-boy?"

"Uh? What?" Miya looked at the guy she grabbed with an expression of surprise. She stuttered, "Um, yeah!" Whispering to Richard she said, "Eh, sorry…just play along okay?" She hated doing this to him for he was one of her friends but hoped that he'd understand.

He slightly nodded, a goofy grin on his face, and slipped an arm around her waist which Miya convincingly smiled at. Derrick scowled at this. "You'll regret doing that, Carnig." His hands balled into fists. Derrick had quite a temper when he was angry.

Richard raised his hands up in defeat and backed away knowing he was no match for Derrick's large build. "Leave him alone Derrick," Miya hissed. "You are such a jerk. Do you know that?" Then turning to her 'date,' she grabbed his arm and stalked out of the building where her best friend Raven was waiting, leaving an angry, red-faced Derrick behind.

Once outside, Miya cracked up laughing. Letting go of Richard she said between laughs, "Thanks for the help Ricky! You're an awesome actor!"

He smiled, slightly blushing at the complement. "Thanks Mi….but…just don't call me Ricky…um, okay?" He looked the ground uneasily, "I get teased enough as it is."

"No problem."

Just then, Raven approached them, her dark eyes sparkling with laughter. "Hey what happened back there? Derrick looks really mad, and we all know how he acts when he's mad."

Richard just smiled, shrugged, and walked away with a quick, "See ya guys later." After he left, Raven turned to Miya with her teasing grin. "So," she asked, "who are you hoping to go to the dance with?"

Her friend gave a careless shrug. "I don't know…and honestly, I really don't care." She put her hands on her hips and looked at Raven with mischievous eyes. "But I know someone's asked you by the way you're acting, Rae. Common, tell me, who are you going with?"

"Raanan."

"Raanan?" Miya shifted her weight from one foot to another uneasily, "You mean the new guy?"

"Yeah…um…something wrong?"

"Uh, no! Of course not. Why would something be--?"

She was interrupted by a call from across the school yard. "Hey, Miya! Rae! Come play football with us!" They turned to see the owner of the voice, Erik Bo, a fun-loving athlete.

"Be right there!" Raven waved and set her books in the ground. Looking at Miya she said, "Come on Mi, let's go!"

"Sure, why not?" Miya echoed her friend's actions and ran toward the field. Football wasn't her best sport, but she enjoyed playing just about active. As they reached the field, a sudden pain pierced her head. "Uhh…" She fell to her knees making her blue streaked black hair fall over her face. She heard Raven call her name as her vision started to blur.

"Miya!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Well that concludes my first chapter! Kinda short. I know it currently has nothing to do with Sonic, but don't worry…there will be something interesting on the second chapter. Then the third chapter will get down to Sonic business! Yay! D Anyways this is the original** (which you don't need to read. But if you decide not to please see my notes on the bottom)**. I won't be changing anything except spelling and grammar errors. Well read if you wish!**

_Shadow and Ice_

**-Chapter 1-**(original)

Miya sighed inwardly, thinking of how her day at school turned out. As she headed toward her locker at the end of the hall, Miya felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Miya," growled a deep voice, "We have some business to settle." He half dragged half pulled her outside.

"Let me go, Spike!" Miya screamed. When he let her go she attempted to make a run for it. After all, she was the fastest in her class. But Spike caught her just before she took off.

"Argh! What on earth do you want to say, that is so important, that can't wait later!" Miya shouted in his face.

Spike loosened his grip on her hand, and his face softened as he said pleadingly, "Miya, won't you please let me take you to the dance this Saturday?"

Miya was taken aback. She just stood there staring at him. When she recovered from her shock, she gave him a cold glare. "No thanks," Miya said coolly, "I'll be busy." With that she stalked off toward her best friend, Rae.

"Today is Tuesday, Mi," Spike threatened, "You have 'till Friday to find another guy to dance with you…or else I'll take you to the whether you like it or not!"

Miya stopped to look at him. "Then you better have another girl in mind by Friday," she retorted. _That Spike! The nerve of him asking me to go to the dance with him!_ Miya thought furiously. A call for her name interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Mi!" Rae looked at her curiously. "So what happened back there? Spike looks like he's about to explode." She held back a stifled giggle.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Yeah that's about it for now. I know it kinda sucks. But no worries! It'll get better:) At least I hope. Okay I've got a very important question to ask that will affect my fic: **Does Station Square exist on earth or in Mobius? 

**It's very important that I find out. Well you've read my first chapter, now only one thing to do next! REVIEW! Do tell me all your thoughts and complaints. **

**Sincerely, Miya!**


	3. Gone

**Okay…judging from the reviews I got…I can tell doing this fic will be more difficult to write than I thought. Hmm…I guess I'll clarify my decisions at the end of this chapter. Well here it is and enjoy! And don't forget to review. :)**

**_Disclaimer: Sonic and co. belongs to Sega. Miya and all the other characters currently introduced belong to me._**

_

* * *

_

_Shadow and Ice_  
**-Chapter 2-**

_**-Flash…**_

_I stared at the scene before me…_

_A dark looking hedgehog loomed over me with the most amused look in his crimson red eyes._

"_Did you really think you could beat me?" he asked extending a gloved hand toward me. For some reason, I trusted him, and I took his hand. As I got back to my feet he chuckled. "After all, I am the ultimate life form." His smile was more of an evil smirk, yet, I could see he was sincere._

_I stared at him, not really understanding what he said. I decided to answer. "You were just lucky…" I don't know how I knew his name, but I did. "…Shadow."_

"_Lucky?" he shook his head at me, "You're stubbornness never ceases to amuses me…Miya." He said my name with a special feeling. I did not know what it was or why, but I know I felt it. _

_He stepped closer to me, that same smile played on his face. "You can never beat me…" He raised a hand toward me and stopped a few inches from my face as if he felt something. The air under his palm glowed a dark blue aura. "…despite this strange power you posses." _

"_What…do you mean?"_

"_Someday..." he smirked as he started to leave the room, "my dear, Miya…someday you'll know."_

_The scene before me began to fade away in a very bright white light…_

"_Shadow!"_

_**-Flash...over…

* * *

**_

Miya's eyes fluttered open.

"Miya!" came Raven's familiar voice. "Um…are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She nodded and sat up in the grass. Suddenly noticing she was being watched by many of her friends, Miya quickly stood back up. But not without a slight wobble. "Umm…I'm fine," she gave a reassuring wave and said airily, "Really."

As the crowed disbanded, Raven turned to Miya. "Did you have another one of your weird vision thingies?" she asked excitedly.

Miya nodded rubbing her head. Then frowning she asked, "How long was I out this time?" These strange headaches and visions happened more than once, but Miya had no idea what they meant.

"About ten minutes."

"Are you sure? It felt a lot longer…"

"No. It was ten minutes…positive."

Miya nodded and turned her attention toward the field where the boys had begun their game of football. Erik looked their direction after making a touch down.

"I think we'll pass on the game, Erik!"

He waved and smiled. "No problem!"

Raven looked Miya over from head to toe. Her friend caught her staring and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Rae, I'm fine. Really."

"Uh-huh…" She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "That's what you said last time. And you couldn't even stand up."

Miya sighed with frustration. Sometimes her friend just worries too much. "I'm _fine_. See? I'm standing. Nothing wrong with me!"

"Okay okay. You win." Raven smiled, "Let's go into the woods now; where we were actually planning to go. And you can tell me all about it."

The other shrugged. "Sure, why not. Nothing else here to do." They raced into the raced to the clump of trees.

They were unknowingly being closely followed by a very mad Derrick. _I'll show them,_ he thought mischievously, _especially Miya. _Desperately he pushed his way through the trees, careful to keep them in sight and for himself to stay out of their sight.

As they walked through the woods Miya tried her best to tell what she remembered seeing. "And that's all I can remember…" she turned to her friend, "So what do you make of it?"

Raven shrugged a confused look on her face. "I don't-" She was interrupted by a mad roar from behind them.

"Derrick!" Miya exclaimed surprised. She was cut off as he picked her up and took off.

Raven stood petrified for a few seconds. Shaking herself back into reality she called after her friend and ran to catch up. "Miya!"

Off in a distance Derrick had her in his clutches(A/N: wow. So dramatic…lol…but I decided to keep the original word.) When they reached a small clearing he held her arms pinned to her body and rammed her into a tree, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ohh…" Miya moaned as she tried to get back on her feet, holding her chest while gasping for breath. She walked toward Derrick and gave him a look of disgust. "What are you trying to do?" she asked her voice weak, but harsh. "_Kill me_?"

She suddenly felt dizzy, and her eyes blurred. Miya fell to her knees by his feet. "Ah!…," she cried as the same pain from before started to fill her head.

At that moment Raven broke through the trees and saw her fried on the ground with a pale face. "What did you do to her!" she practically screamed at Derrick. "MIYA!" She was near tears, but then she saw that his face was nearly as white a Miya's.

Derrick was silently arguing with himself. _I didn't do it that hard…no…it's all my fault! _He thought, _I'll never forgive myself._

Meanwhile, Miya had attempted to stand up, but a sudden, deafening, blood curdling scream escaped her lips as the pain in her head intensified. Raven also screamed, her eyes closed and hands clamped over her ears, unaware of why Miya had done so.

Derrick had also shut his eyes and ears thinking, _How can girls scream so loud…Ugh!_

A dead silence followed afterwards. He and Raven were horrified when they saw a motionless Miya in a heap on the ground.

"Miya!" Raven cried, tears blurring her vision as she walked towards her friend.

But Derrick caught her hand and said quickly before the girl could yell at him, "Look at her…Raven…something's happening…" His face paled.

She wiped her tears and looked at what he was babbling about. Miya seemed to be slowly growing transparent and a dim blue aura glow shown around her body. They stood there speechless as Miya's body slowly disappeared and in place was nothing but thin air.

Again, Raven broke into tears and broke away from Derrick. She ran to where her friend had laid and fell to her knees tears streaming down her face. Turned her head to him she screamed, "You're a monster!" With that she fled into the deeper woods.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

**Well…I promised something interesting. Was that good enough? I hope you liked it! Heehee! ;) See? Sonic stuff! There'll be more the next chapter. Okay, well, here's the original. Read if you please:) And if you were wondering why the prologue had no second part is that when I 'originally' wrote this fic. There was none. So yeah.**

_Shadow and Ice_  
**-Chapter 2-**

"Come on Rae," Miya said impatiently, "we're going into the woods today. Remember?" And when we get there I'll tell you all about it. Kay?"

Rae, who was still trying to hold back her giggle that was now becoming into a burst of laughter, silently nodded. "Alright then, let's go," she said not able to wipe that smile off her face.

They raced to the clump of trees. They were unknowingly being followed closely by a very mad Spike. _I'll show them, _thought Spike mischievously, _especially Miya._

As they walked thought the wood Miya told her story. "So I told him that he'd better have another girl in mind," she said shrugging it off.

Rae gave her friend a disgusted look. "Well serves him-" She was interrupted bt a mad roar from behind them.

"Spike!" Miya screamed. She was cut off as he picked her up and took off.

"Miya!" Rae called trying to catch up. Off in a distance, Spike had Miya in his clutches. When they reached a clearing he threw her off his shoulder.

"Ohh…" Miya moaned as she trying to get back to her feet. She limped toward Spike and gave him a look of disgust. "Why do you fight a girl?" Miya asked her voice weak but harsh.

She suddenly felt dizzy, and her eyes blurred. Miya fell by Spike's feet. "Ohh…my head," she cried as pain started to fill her head.

At that moment Rae broke through the trees. She saw her friend on the ground with a pale face. "What did you do to her? MIYA!" Rae screamed near tears. Then she saw that his face was nearly as white as Miya's.

Spike was silently arguing with himself. _I didn't do it that hard…no…IT'S ALL MY FAULT!_ He said to himself. _I'll never forgive myself._

There was a sudden deafening, blood curdling scream form Miya as she collapsed to the ground. Rae also screamed unaware of why Miya had. Her eyes were closed and hands over her ears. Spike had closed his ears and eyes thinking, _How loud these girls can scream…Ung!_

A dead silence followed. Spike and Rae were horrified when they saw a lifeless Miya in a heap on the ground.

"Miya!" Rae cried tears blurring her vision as she walked toward her motionless friend.

But Spike caught her hand and said before she could yell at him, "Look at her, Rae, she's disappearing. Just look." Rae wiped her tears and saw that he was right. They stood there speechless as Miya's body became nothing but thin air.

When there was nothing left of her, Rae again broke into tear as she tore away from Spike and ran into the deeper woods.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

**So how was it? Does it seem like a cliffy to you? Oh well. Yeah, I stuck more to the original this time. :) okay well thanx to all those who reviewed my last chapter:**

**NekoGuyFan****: okay thanx! And I was talking about the planet Mobious. Where Sonic lives.**

**BehindtheShadow****: Way to go you! XD**

**R.Wolfsbane: I'm glad you decided to click on my story. You won't regret it:) Keep on lovin it! Heehee! XD**

**choco aardvark: Thank you! I'm so flattered. And um…is sueish a bad thing?**

**Pink Emerald816****: Thanx, but I didn't come up with it. My other half did. I like yours too. That's great! XD**

**_Now for some questions I gotta ask_:**

**What's sueish? Is that bad?**

**What is a C2 community? Do you have one?**

**I think that's all I can think of for now. :) Please REVIEW! And criticism is totally welcome!**

**-Miya H.**


	4. Mobius

**Hey! Heh heh, I finally update yay! Sry it took so long...well here it is! enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC! But Miya is mine inspired by Shadow. XD**

**

* * *

**_Mobius-_

"Pleeeeeeeeeease, Sonic?" Amy looked at Sonic with pleading emerald eyes. She grasped his hand. "Just this once?"

Sonic gave the younger girl and his hand in hers a look of uncertainty, for he knew that it was not going to be 'just this once'. Finally, he reluctantly consulted. "Okay…fine." He flashed her his famous smile and gave her a thumbs up. "But just this once." He wagged a finger in front her face despite the fact that it would be forgotten in a minute.

The pink hedgehog squealed happily and hugged Sonic who was trying in vain to push her away. She had finally convinced him to go on a date with her. Well, she didn't actually say it was a 'date', more like a nice little walk. But nonetheless she was still overjoyed. "Oh Sonic it'll be so much fun! Let's go now!" She dragged him away to a small path beyond Mobius City Park.

They walked in silence for a few minutes enjoying the scenery. Amy opened her mouth to comment when a bright blue light flashed several miles away silencing her. She gasped and reached for Sonic's hand, "Sonic! Did you see that?" But he was already way ahead of her to investigate. "Sonic! Wait for me!"

"Ohh…" Miya groaned as she turned over to lie on her back and look at the sky. She noticed it was stained pink in sign that evening was approaching. _How long have I been out? _She thought anxiously.

Miya suddenly sat up and looked at her surroundings with alarm. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ She was near a lake with many wildflowers around it. Beyond that were many trees, hills, and mountains. Standing up, a confused look crossed her face. "Why do I feel…shorter?…" Miya looked down at her body and screamed, "…Ah! What am I?"

She quickly crawled to the water's edge and stared into her reflection and nearly screamed a second time. Save her nose and mouth, her face was covered with blue streaked black fur/quills. She quickly backed off and sat down, hugging her knees. Miya stared across the lake with a blank expression. _How did this happen…? _

She was a completely different creature…whatever she was. Her clothes were also different. She wore a short blue turtle necked dress with a thick white line running down the middle. Her knee high boots had the same design. And she wore long white gloves higher than her elbows. She stuck out her tongue despite her situation. _So retro._

_Snap._ A twig snapped from behind her. Miya froze for a moment, then stood up and turned around. A blue _thing _came into the clearing and stared at her for a few moments. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

Miya inwardly yelped. _It **talked**_.

When only silence answered him, he asked again, "What your name?" The blue creature tapped his foot impatiently.

"Umm…Miya?" Miya bit the bottom of her blue tinted lips and managed to crack a smile. "Who are you?"

"Sonic," it flashed her a smile, "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Miya looked at him closely and decided he did look enough like a hedgehog…even though he was super-sized…and _blue._

"So how come I've never seen you around here before?" Sonic asked, with a look of confusion on his face since he remembered 'people' that he's met. At least their face, if not their name. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The dark hedgehog shook her head and said uncertainly, "Um, I'm from California…"

He gave her a confused look. "Where is _California_?"

"Well…it's on Earth."

"Huh?" Sonic looked at the ground, "the _earth_? I don't get it."

Miya sighed. "Scratch that. Now, you tell me. What is this place? And how in the world did I get here?"

Sonic smiled seeming relieved to talk about a topic he knew something about. "This is planet Mobius."

Before she got a chance to answer, a pink other one of those giant hedgehog thingies came to view from behind the trees. She looked somewhat flushed and frustrated. "Sonic, why'd you run off? We were on a -- " It's abruptly stopped talking when she spotted Miya.

With a cautious voice she asked, "Sonic…" her voice was strained trying to sound patient, "Who's this?"

* * *

**Okay…well…there you go! I was actually planning to write a bit more…but I felt really bad for taking so long to update cause of writer's block. XP well…here is the original…read if you want. It's very short…cause I decided to lengthen the revised version. **

"Ohhh…" Miya groaned as she turned over to lie on her back and look at the sky. _Where am I?_ she thought anxiously, _how did I get here?_ "Uhg," Miya grunted as she got to her feet. _Hm, I feel different, _she thought, _ gasp my body…it's…different._

Miya looked at her surroundings. She was near a small round pond. There was many wildflowers around it. Beyond that there were trees, hills, and mountains.

She went on her hand and knees to look at her reflection in the clear water. She was surprised that she liked it. "It's beautiful. And the outfit is very cute!" Miya smiled to herself. Her fur was black with blue streaks. She had a baby blue outfit with white lines. Her gloves and boots have the same style.

As Miya admired her reflection she heard a twig snap from behind the bushes. Miya froze for a moment, then stood up. A blue hedgehog came in to the clearing with another pink one right behind him.

* * *

**Yes, well, there you go. :) As you probably have notice I totally changed Miya's attitude on the whole situation. Hope you liked it. now plz review! **

**Sincerely, Miya!**


End file.
